What the Heart Wants
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Harvey has returned to West Bridge in hopes that Sabrina wanted him as much as he wanted her. Only to find her dating Josh. When Valerie returns he asks her to pretend date him until Sabrina and Josh break up. Will Harvey end up hurting two people?
1. The Return

**TITLE: **_What the Heart Wants_

**SUMMARY: **_Harvey comes back to town after months of being away. He has come back to prove to Sabina that he was fine with her being a witch and that he wasn't freaked out with what she could do to him due to her powers. He had come back to confess to her that she is soul mate and he wanted her in his arms for all time. But he comes back and learns that Sabina still hasn't gotten over her feelings for Josh. Will Harvey stand aside and allow Sabina to finally date Josh; or will he confess his love to her?_

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Drama / Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Tragedy / Angst _

**RATING: **_T_

**PROGLUGE **

**THE RETURN**

Harvey looked out of the plane window and sighed deeply. He was flying home finally from where he had run away after finding out that his long time high school girlfriend Sabrina Spellman was a bona fide witch. Well actually half witch, on her father's side of the family. Her mother was mortal. He had to admit to himself that he didn't handle the news all that great. Hell he had high tailed it out of town the moment he learned that Sabrina and the two aunts that she lived with were supernatural. Hell could anyone really blame him?

After the latest and actual the last spell on him wore off … he remembered everything … from being turned into a frog, to being pregnant. He actually fought a very annoying leprechaun to free Sabrina from a huge tower. He smiled at the memory of actually climbing her hair just to reach her. He leaned back in the seat and smiled as he brought up her face in his memory. The memories came fast so he didn't realize that the plane had landed until the stewardess had to come and tell him that everyone had disembarked and he had to get off the plane.

Harvey stood to his feet and grabbed his brown leather back pack form the over head compartment and strolled down the isle with a kind nod to all the stewards and stewardesses who were simply waiting for him to leave the plane, so they could get their work done and get off the plane themselves.

He quickly left the air port because he didn't have to go to baggage claim – his things would be delivered at a later date. He stood in line for a cab and he told the cab driver to drop him off at the Spellman house. He didn't come home to see his folks; no he came home for one woman and one woman only – the love of his life, Sabrina Spellman. He was going to tell her that she was his soul mate and that he wanted to be engaged from that moment on until they were old and mature enough to become husband and wife. He couldn't keep the wide smile off his lips as he thought of Sabrina.

He quickly got out of the cab and paid the driver before he walked to the front door of the Spellman manor. He raised his finger and he pushed the button and waited for the door to open. "Hello Ms. Spellman." He said with a smile as Zelda opened the door.

"Harvey when did you get back in town? No one told us." Zelda said moving forward and wrapping Harvey up into a tight hug. She felt the young man's arms go around her waist and she felt them tighten. She knew that Harvey was back to his normal self before he learned about Sabrina being a witch. She was happy. She pulled away after the hug ended. "Please come in." She called over her shoulders. "Hilda, Harvey is here."

"Harvey when did you blow back into town." Hilda asked with a huge smile as she walked down the stairs and she quickly pulled Harvey into a quick hug before pulling away and standing next to her older sister. "You have grown since the last time we have seen you."

"Thanks." Harvey said finally being able to speak since Zelda had opened the door. "I actually just got back. I came straight from the air port. I wanted to surprise Sabrina. My folks don't even know that I'm home." He looked down quickly and than back at the aunts. "I'm the same size I have been since I had stopped growing." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. He very well knew what Hilda meant when she had said he had grown.

Hilda laughed and swatted him playfully on the right arm. "Sabrina doesn't live here any more. She actually lives at a boarding house just off campus." A light came to her eyes as she saw the disappointed look in Harvey's eyes. "But she called and told us that she was going to stop by …" She looked at her watch. "She should be here any time now."

Zelda led the way into the living room and offered Harvey the chair and she and Hilda sat on the couch. "I'm actually teaching quantum physics at Adams College, the college that Sabrina has been accepted at." She smiled. "Seeing how Sabrina had opted to move out of the manor to get the full college experience, I found a way to stay close to my only niece."

Harvey nodded. He looked over at Hilda. "How's the clock stop Ms. Spellman?"

"Ok first off Harvey, no more of this Ms. Spellman stuff. It's Hilda and Zelda now. You are an adult now and you have known us for five years – so now you are allowed to call us by our first names." Hilda said in a blunt fashion.

"Thank you Ms. S … ummm I mean Hilda." Harvey said with a slight clearing of his throat.

"I no longer own the clock shop. I'm now the proud owner of the coffee shop. That way I can advice Sabrina at her work." Hilda said with a smile.

"Cool. I'll make sure I go to the coffee shop more often now." Harvey said. "So how is it living in the house without a teenager under foot?"

Hilda and Zelda looked sideways at each other than back at Harvey. "Truthfully; horrible and lonely. We miss Sabrina." Zelda spoke for the sisters. "We completely understand Sabrina's need to be on her own and prove to herself and us that she is a ready to be an adult. But we were secretly hoping and praying that she would remain with us until she got married."

"Understandable." Harvey said with a smile. "My parents don't share that view. But I can understand that. Especially with Sabrina being a young witch and still learning the ins and outs of witch craft and dealing with living in the mortal world."

The Spellman sisters noticed that Harvey was quite comfortable when he talked about Sabrina being a witch. They knew that he had done some healing during his time away and was now ready to face magic head on. They were glad on this because they always had a special place in their hearts for Harvey Kinkle and hoped someday that he and Sabrina would end up being man and wife.

"Harvey, you are back. All right about time man." Harvey leaned back as Salem crashed into his lap.

"SALEM!" Zelda and Hilda shouted as they saw the look of pain on Harvey's face.

"What?" Salem looked over his shoulders at the aunts.

"You are hurting Harvey." Hilda glared into Salem's face. "I suggest you put your claws in right this moment."

"Oh sorry." Salem said and quickly brought his claws back into his paws. "Sorry man." He looked up into Harvey's face. If he was able too than he would show Harvey Kinkle how truly embarrassed and sorry he truly was. But he was a cat after all and cats don't blush.

"It's quite all right Salem, no harm done." Harvey said as he tickled Salem under the chin. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh this and that …. still trying to take over the world." Salem said hopping off Harvey's lap and jumping onto the coffee table. He didn't want Harvey realize how much he loved being petted and fussed over. It was bad enough that the aunts knew the truth. At least they didn't pet him or tickle him … no that was Sabrina's special thing. But he didn't mind that Harvey did it. Never had. But he had to keep up his image after all. He never knew the stupid witches' council could reverse the decision and make him a human once more. How would he liked it if Harvey was the one petting or tickling him when he transformed again. He would lose all respect and would wish to be a damn cat once more. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Before Salem could say anything else to Harvey the kitchen door slammed shut and Harvey jumped to his feet. "Do you mind if I go in the kitchen alone to surprise Sabrina?" He looked at the aunts.

"Of course." Zelda said with a smile.

Harvey rushed towards the kitchen and his heart sang as he heard Sabrina's voice in the kitchen. He pushed open the kitchen swing door that separated from the dining room and the smile froze on his mouth as he saw Sabrina and Josh standing at the island and he saw the love looks that they were shooting at each other. His heart sank as he realized that Sabrina still had romantic feelings.

Josh looked up and saw Harvey standing silently at the door and he realized in that moment that Harvey still wasn't over Sabrina not by a long shot. Josh couldn't read what Harvey was thinking; but he knew that he had his old rival back for Sabrina's heart. He opened his mouth to say something but Harvey very quickly hid his feelings behind a passive mask as Sabrina swung around.

"Harvey." She breathed as she stared wide eyed at her ex long term high school boyfriend. The first boy who actually broke through the layers of her little girl's heart to find that one spot where a woman's love laid.

"Surprise." Harvey said walking forward and stopping in front of Sabrina. "I'm home."

Sabrina through herself into Harvey's arms and felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her and hold her tightly. She rested her head against his board and comfortable chest. She closed her eyes as she felt like she had come home once more. She smiled as the high school version of Harvey Kinkle came to her minds eye and she lost herself in her memories of him.

Josh silently watched as the two old friends and old couple greets one and another after a long separation. Real it wasn't all that long really, Harvey had only been gone for eight months. But Josh knew that Sabrina had secretly missed him when he left suddenly after they graduated high school. She had mourned the loss of her real ship with him all summer long; but he was hoping that she was getting over it once she started college. But he knew that she secretly had cried over the loss of her best friend and her boyfriend.

Harvey finally opened his eyes and pulled Sabrina gently away he watched as her eyes slowly blinked opened. "I can't believe that you are here. " She whispered. Her head jerked back slightly. "You are here right? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No. You aren't dreaming. I'm home and for good." Harvey said with a smile and he held on tightly to Sabrina as she once again leaned into a tight hug.

It was Sabrina who pulled away and stepped out of Harvey's arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back home when you called me last week?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Harvey said with a shrug and a smile showing his dimples.

"Well it is a surprise." Sabrina smiled. "Have you seen my aunts yet?"

"Yes I had a nice visit with them and Salem before you came home … sorry before you came to the manor." Harvey said. "Your aunts told me that you are now living at a boarding house off campus." He folded his arms across his chest.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, it's quite time that I get out on my own." She tilted her head. "Are you going to be living on campus or at your folks?" She just assumed that Harvey was going to attended Addams College now that he was back home.

"I'm going to go apartment hunting to mower." Harvey said.

"You don't have to do that, you can move in with me." Josh spoke up. He was shocked that he offered Harvey a place to live – knowing that he was the rival for Sabrina's heart; but he knew it was the right thing to do and he was happy to do it.

Harvey looked at Josh with surprise written all over his face. "Thanks but no." He shook his head.

Josh walked over and put his hand on Harvey's right shoulder. "You can move in tonight if you want to." He pulled his hand away and reached into his pocket for his keys. He quickly pulled a key off the key ring and handed it to Harvey. "That's the key to the apartment. Sabrina can give you the address." He looked at Sabrina. "I have to get going. I'll let you and your aunts' visit and catch up with Harvey alone." He leaned down and kissed Sabina on the cheek before he straightened up and walked out of the kitchen door.

"I don't feel comfortable living with Josh." Harvey said looking down at the key that Josh had just handed him. He looked up into Sabrina's kind eyes and held the key out. "Please return this to Josh for me."

Sabina shook her head. "No." She raised her hand and gently closed Harvey's hand with the key in it and covered it with her own. "It will be good for you and Josh to live together. Honestly Harvey you won't find a decent apartment this time of the year. I can't bare the thought of you living in a sleazy apartment."

Harvey sighed. "Ok only till summer than. Than I'm going to get an apartment or find a room mate."

"Agreed." Sabrina said with a firm nod. She slowly lowered her hand and watched as Harvey pocketed the key. "How have you been Harvey?"

"Missing you." Harvey said truthfully.

Sabrina blinked.

"What is that too much of a surprise?" Harvey asked lightly.

"No. I mean you never said anything in our phone conversions." Sabrina said quickly. "And why should you, you were required too." She was speed talking but she couldn't stop herself. "Let's go join my aunts in the living room; I'm sure they are wondering what is keeping us so long. Shall we."

"After you." Harvey said holding open the door and allowed Sabrina to pass through a head of him. He followed her allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. The Plan

**CHAPTER TWO**

"So Harvey, what made you decide to move back to West Bridge? I thought you were happy in Montana." Sabrina spoke from where she was sitting in between her aunts on the couch. She had very quickly and quietly put a spell on her aunts to force them to stay on either side of her. She could tell how angry they were but she knew that they would forgive her. Someday.

"I miss my home." Harvey said. "I miss my folks, brother and sister." He looked straight at Sabrina. "I missed you." He saw the light blush on her checks and the light shining through her eyes and knew that he still had a chance to win her back. He raised his right eye brow. "Now, why don't you release your aunts from the spell you have under them."

Sabrina blushed and quickly softy said the spell to release her aunts and Hilda quickly got up and moved over to the free chair and sat down in it with a huge smile. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"It's quite all right, Sabrina." Zelda said as she lowered her hand down to Sabrina's left leg and slightly pinched it.

Sabrina winced. She looked Harvey full in the face. "You know that Josh and I are dating now, right?"

"I gathered." Harvey said. "That's great. How long have you two been going out?"

"A month now." Sabrina said.

"I thought you guys would be going out sooner than that. I thought I could probably have pin pointed you two being a couple just before or just after Christmas." Harvey said in a slight tight voice but still with a smile on his face.

Hilda and Zelda quickly looked over at each other and than back at the two teenagers whom would soon be adults.

Sabrina sighed. "Before I could tell Josh that I was ready to date him; he ended up dating my housemother, Morgan. You'll meet her, Roxie and Miles later."

"Miles?" Harvey raised his eye brow. "Oh yes your science freak roommate. The one whom also almost figured out that you are a witch." He grinned over at Zelda, "so does he still have a crush on you?"

Zelda just simply nodded.

"Oh Sabrina, I ran into Valerie before coming home." Harvey said with a smile.

"Oh and how is she? It's been simply months since I last heard from her. How is she? Is she going to come back and visit anytime soon? Is she dating anyone special?" Sabrina asked sitting forward in excitement for any news on her old high school best friend.

"She told me that she's working on transferring to Adam's. She said that she should have the final answer either today or tomower." Harvey said as he moved forward in his seat. "It'll be good to have her back. The old gang back together." He grinned.

"Is she dating anyone special?" Sabrina asked tilting her head.

Harvey shook his head. "No one that she thought was worth talking about." He blushed slightly.

"How many dates have you two had?" Sabrina asked in a knowing voice.

Harvey blinked. "We never dated. We would never do that to you." He sat back in his seat and shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"Why not? You and I are broken up. We have agreed to be friends. I have known that you two liked each other back in high school – but never did anything about it because you and I were special friends. Even when we were broken up and dating other people you two never went out." Sabrina shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about this, Sabrina." Harvey said in a tight voice.

'You two have my permission to finally go with your feelings." Sabrina said with a smile. She stood to her feet and walked over to the piano. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Matter of fact I may set up a double date or two between you, me, Josh and Valerie." She smiled huge. "It'll be fun and nice that all four of us can hang out get to know one another and be friends. Like one big happy family."

Harvey's mouth had been opening to tell Sabrina once more that nothing ever would come out of him and Valerie being together when Sabrina rushed into her rumbling. He simply shut his mouth and listened. _Why not? I just have to be completely upfront and honest with Valerie and she'll go along with it. Perhaps she'll fall for Josh and when Josh and Sabrina break up than Josh would be free and ready to date Valerie. Valerie doesn't have any baggage and she'll be completely Josh's. This can work. I'll talk up Valerie the moment I get to Josh's tonight. _He saw Zelda and Hilda looking knowing at him and he quickly set his face in an impassive mask.

Sabrina looked over at the clock and turned around quickly. "I have to go. I forgot I promised Roxie that I would help her with her history. She's counting on me." She rushed from the living room and out of the front door slamming it behind her.

"Was it something I said? Or done?" Harvey asked with surprise written all over his face.

"You have to ask?" Salem wise cracked as he jumped down from the coffee table and jumped on the couch next to Zelda. He tilted his head to the right and grinned his cat's grin. "So when are you going to win Sabrina back, Harvey my man?"

"Sabrina is with Josh, now, Salem, I'm not the type of guy to steal someone else's girlfriend away from them." Harvey said with a slight frown.

"Josh did it to you, its turn about play, man. All's fair in love and war." Salem said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Salem!" Zelda said in a high pitched shocked voice as she stared down at the cat.

Salem simply looked up into Zelda's eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "You know I'm right, you just don't want to voice it. If Sabrina finds out you said it than you know she'll think less of you."

Harvey sighed deeply as he stood to his feet, "I'll leave now, seeing Sabrina has left." He watched as Zelda and Hilda got to their feet also. "It was good to see you two again."

"You are welcome here anytime, Harvey, even when Sabrina doesn't come for a visit." Zelda said holding out her hand for the young man to take. She wrapped her free hand over his and just simply held it as she looked fully into his boyish eyes which were soon becoming a young man's.

"Thanks." Harvey said softly. "I may take you up on it."

"I'm counting on you eating at least three meals a week with us, Harvey." Zelda said in a motherly voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Harvey grinned.

"Good." Zelda said and let Harvey's hand go. She watched as he said good bye to Hilda and Salem and than she walked him to the door and held it open so he could pass through it. "Oh and Harvey," she spoke just as Harvey was walking away from the door.

Harvey stopped turned around and faced Zelda.

"Allow Josh to get Sabrina out of his system." With that Zelda closed the front door.

Harvey nodded slowly and turned back and walked down the driveway with his hands in his pockets. He felt his cell and pulled it out and dialed a number. He put the phone next to his left ear, "Valerie, its Harvey."

"Oh hey, I'm officially an Adam's student. I should be back in West Bridge at the end of the week." Valerie's excited chirpy voice rang into his ear. Harvey stopped at the end of the Spellman's driveway and grinned.

"That's great Val. Sabrina will be pleased. I told her what you were planning just now and she's so excited that you are moving back."

"I knew that you couldn't keep this a secret." Valerie said with a slight laugh in her voice. "I knew that I had a reason not to tell you not to tell Sabrina."

"Sorry Val, I would have kept my mouth shut because I knew you wanted to personally tell her. But I ran out of things to talk about and your news came to mind." Harvey said.

"Didn't you proclaim your love for her, aren't you guys back together?" Confusion marked Valerie's voice.

Harvey sighed into the phone. "I didn't get a chance. She's dating Josh. I actually walked in on them before they could start a make out session in the Spellman kitchen."

"I'm sorry Harvey." Valerie said.

"The reason why I'm calling actually is to warn you that Sabrina is going to try to fix us up." Harvey said. "I actually want her to fix us up."

"Huh?" Valerie said in a nonplused voice.

"I'm in love with Sabrina Spellman and know that she's my soul mate. But I also know that she has to get Josh out of her system before she is ready to make the lasting comminute to me." Harvey said into the phone. "I don't' want to date anyone else in the mean time. But I know Sabrina and she won't rest until she finds a new girlfriend for me. Well I thought if you are willing is that you and I _pretend _to date until Sabrina and Josh break up."

"Harvey …." Valerie began.

"Look Valerie, if and _when_ you meet someone you truly are interested in than you and I will of course break up and you can still have your romantic life." Harvey said with a smile and a nod at a passing car.

"You and I will go into this fully understanding that it's purely a friendship deal and nothing more. No hurt feelings and no romantic pressure."

Valerie sighed and spoke. "Anything for you Harvey. Anything to get you and Sabrina together. Look I have to go because I have so much packing to do before I move back to West Bridge."

"Bye Valerie." Harvey said and lowered his phone and slapped it shut. Everything would work out as he had planned. He walked down the street with a huge smile on his mouth.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
